


A Tuesday Carol

by djangomar



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Navidad, Yuri, beso épico, but she has carole, carole is a mommy, esta historia deja el corazón calentito, madre mía pero es que son tan novias, mis niñas siendo monas durante 4000 palabras, repite mi nombre hasta desgastarlo, shoujo ai, tuesday is depressed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangomar/pseuds/djangomar
Summary: —Carole —dijo entonces Tuesday.Hablaba con una voz tan seria que Carole la miró a los ojos. Se sorprendió de lo que vio allí. Los ojos de Tuesday reflejaban el sol del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas. Normalmente eran azules y tristes, pero ahora tenían reflejos rojizos y dorados.—¿Sí? —Carole tragó saliva.—Gracias.Carole pestañeó y cambió el dedo que apretaba la gasa contra el pie de Tuesday.—¿Por esto? ¿Estás de broma?—No, por esto no… Por… por todo. Por este año. Por venir a rescatarme de la casa de mis padres. Por no abandonar las muchas veces que creí que todo estaba perdido. Por ayudarme a encontrarme.Carole limpió la sangre del talón con otra gasa. Sintió que se ruborizaba, así que bajó la cabeza.—No tienes que darme las gracias. Lo he hecho todo porque he querido. Porque… —Se detuvo un momento; no sabía si lo que iba a decir era demasiado, así que lo suavizó—: Porque me importas, Tuesday. Mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Tuesday Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia navideña de Carole & Tuesday para celebrar que por fin termina 2019. Los acontecimientos suceden entre la temporada 1 y la temporada 2. TW: Suicidio (solo menciones veladas). ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Carole venía del colmado haciendo cálculos mentales. La compra le había costado más dinero del que esperaba, pero por desgracia, aquella tienda no se caracterizaba por los precios asequibles. _En realidad, nunca hubo precios asequibles en Marte_ , se recordó mientras apretaba la bolsa contra el pecho.

A izquierda y derecha, las tiendas bajaban la persiana de aluminio con un gran estrépito. Aunque todavía no había atardecido, era costumbre que muchos establecimientos cerrasen pronto el último día del año para que los empleados pudieran celebrarlo con sus familias.

Carole sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Las Navidades eran una época dura para ella. Aunque nunca había celebrado el fin de año con su familia, sí que lo había hecho en compañía de los otros niños del orfanato o, cuando se mudó por fin a la nave industrial donde ahora vivía, con algún vecino del barrio que estaba igual de solo que ella en esas fechas. Los últimos dos años, sin embargo, toda su rutina había consistido en echar la persiana del trabajo y cruzar Alba City en aerodeslizador para encerrarse en casa sin nadie más. Ponía la radio o jugueteaba con el móvil y, cuando daban las doce de la noche, brindaba desde el sofá con una lata de refresco.

—Feliz año, Carole —se felicitaba a sí misma—. Uno más.

Lo consideraba un triunfo.

Aquel año, sin embargo, había sido diferente. Después de la experiencia en _Estrellas de Marte_ , de todas las emociones y toda la gente que había formado parte de su vida, tenía la esperanza de celebrar el fin de año acompañada. Y aunque Gus y Roddy ya le habían dicho que tenían planes, a menos que sucediese algo malo antes de las doce —circunstancia que ya había considerado y se había imaginado en detalle, por si acaso—, tendría a alguien que empezase el año con ella. Y no alguien cualquiera.

No, alguien muy especial.

Mientras sacaba el manojo de llaves y buscaba en él la apropiada para abrir la voluminosa puerta de su hogar, escuchó dentro un sonido de agua corriente y sintió una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta con un chirrido y vio a Tuesday de pie, con las manos en el fregadero, medio enterrada bajo una pila de cacharros de cocina colocados de manera precaria. En el tocadiscos sonaba _Dreams_ de Fleetwood Mac.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Carole, y dejó el paquete que había comprado en la encimera—. ¡Te dije que no hacía falta, que ya fregaba yo a la vuelta!

—Ah —masculló Tuesday con una pequeña sonrisa y la cara colorada—. Es que no quería que trabajases tanto.

El codo cubierto por una de las mangas de su vestido rozó uno de los vasos que estaba demasiado al borde.

—¡Cuidado! —dijo Carole, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El vaso estalló contra el suelo y se convirtió en miles de trocitos de cristal. Carole se apresuró a buscar la escoba y el recogedor y Tuesday, azorada, dio un par de pasos atrás para contemplar el desastre.

—¡Ay! —se quejó, con un sonido quedo, y se agarró uno de los pies.

—¿Estás descalza? —dijo Carole con incredulidad.

—Lo he estropeado todo, ¿verdad? —dijo Tuesday con voz apenas audible—. Perdona.

Por toda respuesta, Carole avanzó y la tomó de la cintura.

—Apóyate en mí —le dijo.

Tuesday se apoyó en su hombro, con la ropa aún mojada por el agua de fregar y un ligero temblor, quizás producto de estar a la pata coja rodeada de cristales.

—Vamos, sal de ahí. Ve al sofá, ahora mismo te acompaño.

Tuesday se sentó como pudo en el sofá, a poca distancia de su amada guitarra, que estaba apoyada contra el piano de Carole. Alzó el pie para mirarse la herida. Mientras tanto, Carole terminó de recoger los cristales a toda prisa y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Puedo ver?

—No es nada —dijo Tuesday algo más calmada—. Solo un corte.

—¿Un corte? —se sorprendió Carole—. ¡Uf!

No le gustaban nada las heridas abiertas y menos si había cristales de por medio. Tuesday tenía un cristal clavado en la planta del pie; por suerte, no uno demasiado grande, pero Carole recordó con angustia que los cristales pequeños podían meterse debajo de la piel, o incluso en las venas, y causar problemas graves.

—Tenemos que sacarte eso. Déjame ir a por el botiquín.

Recordaba que tenía vendas en algún sitio. Alcohol, seguro. Y para sacar el cristal… ¿Qué podía utilizar para algo tan delicado?

—Pinzas —dijo entonces Tuesday como si le leyese la mente—. Mis pinzas están en el cuarto de baño, junto al cepillo. —Volvió a mirarse el cristal clavado y movió un poco los dedos de los pies—. No creo que haga falta desinfectarlas. No está muy profundo, pero quizás necesite algo de ayuda para sacarlo…

—¡Por supuesto que la necesitas! —zanjó Carole.

Fue a buscar todo lo necesario, incluidas las pinzas de Tuesday. Al cogerlas, echó un vistazo al secador y las horquillas, que estaban en un rincón de la encimera, perfectamente colocadas; presentes, pero sin ocupar mucho espacio, como el resto de Tuesday.

No hacía tanto tiempo que Tuesday había abierto por fin su neceser, que hasta entonces permanecía discretamente cerrado con cremallera, y había colocado sus cosas en el cuarto de baño. Carole recordó que no había sucedido hasta que Tuesday logró escapar de casa de sus padres por segunda vez. _Cuando pensé que la había perdido_ , se dijo con un escalofrío.

El regreso de Tuesday a aquella nave alquilada había sido como subir las persianas y dejar entrar el sol en un ambiente frío y solitario. Hasta entonces, Carole no había sido consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que tenía a Tuesday en casa. No era solo lo de plantearse de verdad hacer música, encontrar un productor o incluso participar en _Estrellas de Marte_. Era componer canciones con ella hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el entusiasmo era más grande que el sueño o el hambre. Era verla tararear por las mañanas, con un trapo en la mano y ensuciando más que limpiaba. Era doblar su ropa limpia al llegar de la lavandería y dejársela preparada en el rincón que se iba convirtiendo, poco a poco, en el vestidor y lugar de pensar de Tuesday, allí donde Carole la encontraba a veces sumida en un silencio tan grande que asustaba. Tuesday necesitaba mucho silencio y, aunque Carole no compartía esa necesidad, la entendía y la respetaba, y en ocasiones era ella quien salía a dar un paseo para dejarle a Tuesday algo de la intimidad que ella jamás exigía.

Sin embargo, poco a poco Tuesday iba saliendo de su cascarón. No era solo que se esforzase en colaborar en las tareas de la casa o que compartiesen dinámicas cotidianas. Ya desde antes de su secuestro, Tuesday había mostrado interés por contarle cosas y conocer a Carole. Mucho más de lo que nadie había intentado en los últimos años.

—Vine a la ciudad sin un plan. Tú me has ayudado mucho, pero… no sé nada de ti —le había dicho un día, para sorpresa de Carole, mientras miraban el atardecer desde uno de sus bancos favoritos—. Solo pensaba en mí. Estoy decepcionada conmigo misma.

—A mí también me abruman los problemas algunas veces —le aseguró Carole—. No me abro con cualquiera. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—: Pero digo lo que pienso cuando estoy contigo. Y te pones tan contenta cuando cantas, tan llena de vida…

Tuesday se sonrojó, pero parecía mortificada. Aquella tarde le contó que su madre era una política famosa y que su hermano había estudiado en Harvard, mientras que ella era una fracasada que ni siquiera podía ir a la escuela. Carole se dio cuenta de que Tuesday llevaba mucho tiempo luchando contra sus propios demonios y que, hasta entonces, nadie más había tenido acceso a sus secretos. Se lo puso todo lo fácil que sabía, recurriendo al humor con frecuencia, consciente de que a ella también le resultaba incómodo compartir ciertos temas de su vida privada.

Por su parte, Tuesday se tomó en serio lo de conocer mejor a Carole. Le hacía preguntas no ya sobre sus músicos favoritos, sino sobre sus comidas preferidas, las personas que habían sido importantes para ella, los lugares que más le gustaban. Se lo tomaba igual que cuando escribía canciones: como una tarea insignificante que sin embargo era muy importante para ella. Y Carole encontraba que estaba completamente oxidada, porque no solo hacía mucho tiempo que no respondía este tipo de preguntas, sino que tampoco estaba ya acostumbrada a formularlas.

Se dio cuenta de que quizás había juzgado a Tuesday demasiado rápido cuando la conoció. Aunque en la cuestión musical habían conectado desde el minuto uno, entre ellas había existido una distancia respetuosa. En el fondo, y a pesar de su buena química, en muchos aspectos eran todavía dos desconocidas. Ahora que Tuesday había hecho un esfuerzo para acercarse a ella, Carole comenzaba por fin a verla como una persona completa, con sus defectos y virtudes. Y era consciente del enorme vacío que a veces ocultaba su melancolía. Tuesday había crecido rodeada de comodidades, al contrario que ella; pero Carole no envidiaba la tristeza y la apatía que llevaba en el corazón y contra las que luchaba día a día. Jamás habría cambiado su libertad por una mansión cerrada a cal y canto como la de los padres de Tuesday.

Era lo único que le quedaba.

—¿Carole? —llamó la voz de Tuesday desde el piso inferior, y Carole se dio cuenta de que se había quedado paralizada, con las pinzas en la mano.

—¡Ya bajo!

 _¿En qué estabas pensando?_ , se regañó. Tuesday necesitaba ayuda y ella se ponía a rememorar. Debía de ser por el fin de año. No podía evitar hacer balance de todo lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos. Y conocer a Tuesday, desde luego, estaba en lo más alto de aquella lista.

Lo más importante del año. Tuesday Simmons.

Carole bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Tuesday había estirado el pie sobre el sofá y se había desabrochado la media para mostrar una pierna casi igual de blanca que su falda. Cuando Carole se acercó, Tuesday la miró de una forma que no supo interpretar. ¿Temor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Gratitud? En cualquier caso, esperaba que Carole le quitase el dichoso cristal, y Carole estaba más que dispuesta a ello.

—A ver —resopló, preparándose mentalmente para la desagradable tarea—. Voy a intentarlo, pero si no funciona, tendremos que ir al hospital.

—Oh, no, al hospital hoy no —gimió Tuesday—. Por favor.

—Ya sé que no te gusta, pero no puedes quedarte así. Ven.

De rodillas sobre el sofá, tomó suavemente el pie de Tuesday y lo examinó. Luego, con mucho cuidado, lo sujetó con una mano y con la otra acercó las pinzas al cristal que sobresalía. Tuesday dejó escapar un suspiro y Carole se sorprendió que no chillase o se agitase de miedo, como probablemente le sucedería a ella de forma instintiva. Carole no sabía nada acerca de sacar cristales. Lo mismo le hacía daño.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, más para tranquilizarse ella misma que por una duda razonable, y Tuesday sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

Carole hurgó un poco en la herida con las pinzas.

—Eres muy valiente, Tue —le dijo—. Todavía recuerdo cuando te quemaste el brazo por culpa de Cybelle y no pudiste tocar la guitarra. —Pausa—. Estaba muy enfadada contigo. —Pausa—. Lo siento muchísimo. Aún no sé si me has perdonado.

—¿Perdonarte? —dijo Tuesday confusa—. Pero Carole, llevabas razón. No sabía decirle que no quería… —Pausa. Larga.

—No importa —dijo Carole—. Llegamos a la final de _Estrellas de Marte_ y vamos a grabar un disco juntas, ¿no?

Dio un tirón. El cristal, más voluminoso de lo que parecía, salió aparentemente entero. De la herida comenzó entonces a brotar sangre en forma de gotas escarlata que se deslizaban hacia abajo por la planta del pie.

—Mierda —se le escapó a Carole.

Buscó una gasa esterilizada entre las cosas que había traído, pero no pudo evitar que la sangre de Tuesday rebasase el talón y le manchase los pantalones. Tuesday continuaba relativamente tranquila, a pesar de que tenía que sentir el cosquilleo de la sangre en la piel. Carole abrió por fin la gasa, le aplicó un poco de alcohol y la apretó contra el corte para intentar frenar la hemorragia.

—Carole —dijo entonces Tuesday.

Hablaba con una voz tan seria que Carole la miró a los ojos. Se sorprendió de lo que vio allí. Los ojos de Tuesday reflejaban el sol del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas. Normalmente eran azules y tristes, pero ahora tenían reflejos rojizos y dorados.

—¿Sí? —Carole tragó saliva.

—Gracias.

Carole pestañeó y cambió el dedo que apretaba la gasa contra el pie de Tuesday.

—¿Por esto? ¿Estás de broma?

—No, por esto no… Por… por todo. Por este año. Por venir a rescatarme de la casa de mis padres. Por no abandonar las muchas veces que creí que todo estaba perdido. Por ayudarme a encontrarme.

Carole limpió la sangre del talón con otra gasa. Sintió que se ruborizaba, así que bajó la cabeza.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Lo he hecho todo porque he querido. Porque… —Se detuvo un momento; no sabía si lo que iba a decir era demasiado, así que lo suavizó—: Porque me importas, Tuesday. Mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo en voz baja Tuesday.

Carole terminó de limpiar las cercanías de la herida. Aún salía sangre, pero mucha menos que al principio. Dejó el pie sobre sus muslos, cogió como pudo una venda y comenzó a enrollarla en torno al dorso para fijar la gasa. Le gustaba el peso de la pierna de Tuesday encima de ella.

—¿Sabes? —susurró Tuesday—. A veces me cuesta mucho ver algo bueno en el futuro. Cuando te conocí, había pensado muchas veces en… —Carole sintió un escalofrío y Tuesday, al notarlo, también matizó—: En cosas terribles. Supongo que tú también.

Carole apretó la mandíbula y asintió, despacio. No era algo que se le pasara por la cabeza a menudo, pero sí, por supuesto: se lo había planteado. Pero al apretar la venda del pie de Tuesday, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba muchísimo más familiarizada que ella con esos pensamientos.

—Todavía lucho contra esa idea —dijo Tuesday—. Cada día me viene a la mente, aunque no quiera. Lo que tenía pensado, cómo lo tenía pensado… Por eso me costaba tanto apartar a Cybelle, porque sé que era algo que a ella también le pasaba.

Por un instante, Carole sintió una rabia hirviente que subía de su estómago como lava y que amenazaba con desbordarse. La venda tembló en sus manos y la puso un poco torcida; fue la primera vez que Tuesday se movió ligeramente.

—Cybelle te hizo daño —dijo Carole—. Tuesday, tú no mereces estar con nadie que quiera hacerte daño.

—No. —Tuesday se incorporó sobre el sofá y de pronto su rostro estaba muy cerca del de Carole—. No lo entiendes. Es cierto que cada día me viene a la mente el dolor de los años anteriores, pero cada día que me despierto y te miro, eso queda más y más atrás. No quiero estar con Cybelle. Tú eres la persona que me hace tener esperanza en el futuro; solo tú, Carole. Contigo sé que el dolor ha servido para algo.

Carole fijó la venda con un esparadrapo y se quedó mirando a Tuesday a los ojos como una tonta. De cerca, Tuesday parecía todavía más pálida, como un fantasma; pero ahora estaba un poco ruborizada y Carole distinguía las pecas que salpicaban su nariz. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su pie encima, pero no quería soltarlo. De mala gana, lo dejó a su lado sobre el cojín del sofá.

—Carole —murmuró Tuesday una vez más, y Carole se acercó más a su rostro y le puso la mano en la rodilla.

Aquello era algo que llevaba deseando hacer un tiempo, pero hasta ahora las consecuencias le habían preocupado demasiado. Había planeado intentarlo cuando le compró el regalo de cumpleaños a Tuesday, aquella réplica de la guitarra acústica Gibson que ella tocaba, pero entonces ocurrió lo de Cybelle y todos los problemas asociados a su participación en _Estrellas de Marte_ , y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

Más adelante, se le ocurrió hacerlo en el tren, cuando Tuesday le contó que había llorado al conocerla porque supo que por fin había llegado a su vida; y Carole sintió el deseo de inclinarse y besarla en los labios de pura felicidad, porque muchas veces había dudado acerca de eso, porque no sabía si ese _hold me now, I’m finally fulfilled_ que cantaban eran sus sentimientos o también los de Tuesday, porque le parecía que todas las canciones que escribían tenían que ver con ellas y temía que fuera una ilusión, algo que era cierto por su parte pero no por la de su compañera. Porque entre ellas primero había estado la música y luego todo lo demás, y por eso era difícil saber dónde estaba la frontera.

Pero tampoco lo hizo. Porque Tuesday parecía tan rota y tan vulnerable después de todo lo que había ocurrido, porque sabía que tenía dificultades para decir que no y porque, aunque la miraba con esos ojos tan grandes y emocionados y sostenía la réplica de la guitarra como si fuera el objeto más preciado del mundo, no quería forzarla a nada que realmente no quisiese y convertirse en alguien como Cybelle. Alguien con quien Tuesday ya no se sentiría cómoda. Alguien con quien, quizás, ya no se sintiese en casa.

Esta vez, con la mano sobre la pierna de Tuesday y su rostro a poca distancia del suyo, pensó que estaba más cerca que nunca de decidirse y buscó desesperadamente en la expresión de Tuesday algo que pudiese indicar malestar. Porque si algo no quería Carole, bajo ningún concepto, era estropear aquello. Tenía muchas pruebas: las afirmaciones de Tuesday, las letras de Tuesday —desde la primera canción que compusieron juntas hasta la más reciente, _Army of Two_ —, lo cómodas que estaban en su vida diaria y la confianza que se había establecido poco a poco entre ellas, dos personas acostumbradas a no confiar en nadie hasta entonces; pero le faltaba algo, un último detalle, una prueba de que Tuesday no lo hacía simplemente por complacerla.

Entonces sintió la mano de Tuesday en su nuca.

La mano la empujaba levísimamente hacia ella, y recordó que esa misma mañana se había despertado con el rasgueo de una guitarra, la señal de que Tuesday se había levantado temprano para componer. Y recordó bajar las escaleras soñolienta y en calcetines y ver una figura inclinada sobre la guitarra, y estaba demasiado dormida para darse cuenta entonces, pero la letra decía:

_Kiss me before sunrise  
_ _Or I’m leaving you tonight..._

Y, en el momento en que el último rayo del ocaso entraba por la ventana, Carole cruzó la distancia que las separaba y besó la boca de Tuesday.

No fue un gran beso, pero tenían tantas ganas de hacerlo que a ambas les supo a gloria. Fue dulce y tranquilo y luego, poco a poco, sus labios se fueron acoplando y relajando hasta permitirse probar el interior de la boca de la otra. Carole pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Tuesday y la atrajo en algo a lo que tampoco estaba acostumbrada ninguna de ellas: un abrazo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras el sol se ponía y la oscuridad iba cayendo por la nave, con el rostro hundido en el cuello de la otra, sintiéndose, respirándose. Las manos de Tuesday en el pelo y el hombro de Carole, las de Carole sobre la espalda de Tuesday. Se quedaron así mucho rato, demasiado felices para romper aquel momento con palabras, hasta que la oscuridad las invadió por completo y el búho despertador de Carole, que las había estado mirando todo este tiempo, cerró los ojos para dejarles una intimidad más que necesaria.

* * *

—No sé cómo estará la carne —dijo Carole un tiempo después, ya con las persianas echadas y la luz encendida—. Tenía que haberla metido en la nevera al llegar. En fin, supongo que por unas pocas horas no pasa nada.

—¿Es carne de verdad? —se sorprendió Tuesday, que todavía estaba echada con el pie vendado sobre el sofá, medio envuelta en una manta totalmente arrugada.

—Por supuesto que no. —Carole sonrió—. Es carne sintética. ¿Dónde has visto tú animales en Marte?

Tuesday soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Menos mal. Nunca he comido animales y no me gustaría empezar de cara al año nuevo.

Carole desenvolvió el paquete, que contenía un redondo de carne ya preparado, y comenzó a calentar el horno.

—Es la mejor carne de toda la ciudad —aseguró—. Está rellena…

—¿Con pasas? —se entusiasmó Tuesday.

Carole soltó una risa cristalina.

—Las pasas son solo una parte, pero sí, hay pasas. Eso sí, tú te ocupas personalmente de quitarlas de mi trozo, ¿vale?

—Trato hecho. Tú hoy me has quitado un cristal —dijo Tuesday.

—¡Eso no es comparable!

Tuesday se levantó, metió cuidadosamente los pies en los zapatos y cojeó en dirección a Carole. Esta se encontraba muy atareada: por una parte, estaba preparando la carne y la guarnición; por otra, la salsa; la labor de la ensalada, que correspondía a Tuesday, aún no estaba empezada, aunque Carole ya había sacado y colocado cuidadosamente las verduras sobre la encimera, alrededor de la tabla de cortar. Tuesday deslizó la mirada complacida por ellas.

—¿Cuál es tu deseo de año nuevo? —preguntó Tuesday, apoyándose con los codos en la superficie.

Carole se chupó un dedo manchado de salsa.

—Seguir como hasta ahora.

—Creí que dirías: “Sacar un disco”.

—También. —Carole se acercó a ella y, todavía de forma tentativa, le pasó un mechón de pelo rubio por detrás de la oreja—. Pero si tengo que elegir, te elijo a ti.

Tuesday sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. Carole hizo lo mismo y, cuando se inclinaba de nuevo hacia sus labios, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta metálica de la nave.

Carole se quedó congelada y miró con pánico en esa dirección.

—¡No te asustes! —dijo Tuesday.

Le apretó el hombro y, a saltitos, fue a abrir sin la menor precaución. Carole estaba a punto de gritar una advertencia, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron dos personas conocidas, una grande y otra pequeña, el grito murió en su garganta y en su lugar sintió que el alborozo se adueñaba de ella.

—Buenas noches y esas cosas —saludó Gus, que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y se había aseado el pelo—. Ya sé que no podéis beber, pero he traído una botella de champán. ¡Nada de beber, he dicho! Solo para brindar, y el resto es para mí. ¿Está claro? Roddy, ¡eso también va por ti!

Roddy, que había entrado con dos bolsas en las manos, dio un brinco asustado cuando el productor se volvió hacia él.

—Pero… pero Gus, yo tengo la edad legal.

—No para mí —gruñó el productor. Hurgó en una de las bolsas y sacó un _pack_ de botellines de cerveza—. Cuando se tienen mis años, todos parecéis muy pequeños. —Abrió un botellín y lo levantó—. Salud.

—Feliz año —dijo entonces Roddy con una sonrisa en dirección a Carole.

—¡Pero si aún no ha empezado!

—No es más que una forma de hablar. Y de todas maneras, solo faltan unas horas. —Roddy consultó su reloj—. Tres y media, para ser exactos.

Carole se volvió hacia Tuesday, que observaba la escena con las manos unidas en el regazo y el rostro radiante.

—¿Has sido tú?

Tuesday asintió.

—Dijiste… bueno… —Tuesday se volvió a sonrojar y Carole tuvo ganas de besarla de nuevo, pero con Gus y Roddy allí, lo dejaría para luego—. Sabía que para ti significa mucho la Navidad y no celebrar el fin de año sola. Así que les pedí a ellos que vinieran y nos acompañaran esta noche. —Tuesday exhaló, insegura.

—La verdad es que tenía algunos compromisos —interrumpió Gus—, pero no me costó mucho cambiarlos de fecha. Y después de todo, os habéis ganado esta celebración por todo vuestro trabajo este año, ¿no es así, Roddy?

Roddy fue a contestar, pero los mazapanes que llevaba en una de las bolsas se desparramaron por toda la cocina y se agachó a recogerlos.

—Cuidado, puede haber cristales —avisó Carole.

—Gracias por el aviso. —Roddy levantó las manos.

Tuesday se acercó a ellos, todavía ruborizada.

—Yo no sé elegir la mejor carne ni moverme por esta ciudad —dijo suavemente—, pero todavía puedo hacer cosas. —Levantó la vista y, durante un instante, la intensidad de su mirada estuvo a punto de hacer que Carole se sonrojara a su vez, aunque estuvieran a más de un metro de distancia—. Gracias por todo, Carole.

—Si me das las gracias una vez más, soy capaz de hacer una tontería —dijo Carole, y el aviso caló hasta el punto de que las orejas de Tuesday se tiñeron de rojo encendido—. Gracias a ti, Tuesday, por estar en mi vida.

Roddy levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello y Gus carraspeó.

—Por Carole y Tuesday —dijo levantando el botellín de cerveza—. Por todo lo que os queda por hacer.

—Por Carole y Tuesday —le apoyó Roddy con una lata de refresco.

Carole y Tuesday se miraron tímidamente y tomaron a su vez sendas latas de refresco para brindar.

—Va a ser un gran año —dijo Carole.

—El mejor —dijo Tuesday.

Y, por detrás de la encimera, sus manos se unieron con fuerza.


End file.
